


a creation from love

by fiax



Series: with these wings [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Guardians - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax
Summary: The Soldier would never love humanity, but he would appreciate them.





	a creation from love

The Mechanic had always loved humanity. He loved how they responded to everything he gave them, how they improved on what they had learned. He was always thrilled to see what new land they had conquered across the sea, how they had built their boats to keep themselves dry and travel long distances. How they had tamed the wolves to run and hunt by their sides, how they had tamed the prey birds to scout for them and be their eyes in the sky, how they had tamed the wild beasts to be their mounts and learned how to run faster, further and for longer with these creatures by their sides.

The Artist found humanity beautiful. He loved watching their creations grow in size, complexity and grace. He encouraged their talents and gave them new ideas to create and build. He gave them new tools, new colours all to create more. He begged a flame from the sun to give the humans light and warmth to keep their ideas growing and to keep the humans safe at night, guarding them from the beasts they had yet to tame.

The Soldier could not care less about humanity. He found them irritating, irrelevant, time consuming and a waste of space. And yet he loved the Artist and the Mechanic, so he took up guard of the useless humans. He would guide them out of harms way. He would avoid unnecessary deaths, he would cease the restless fighting between the small beings. And in a way, it could be said that the Soldier did like humanity, for he found their resilience admirable, their ability to learn, mimic and grow interesting. And of course, he liked the humans for the joy that they brought to his lovers, for when he pulled the blanket of black over the humans, he would be barraged with joy from the two, telling him about the incredible new thing some humans had created, and then they would turn their joy onto him.

Their energies changing around each other, feathers and wings brushing against skin, teeth and lips attaching to places along the Soldiers skin, causing him to arch and moan, his feathers brushing against the humans world, their quivering moments shaking the skies and bringing storms, rains and winds around the human shelters as they slept.

The Soldier would never love the humans like his lovers loved him, but he would care for them and guard them from threats for as long as his lovers needed him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this was just an idea I had when I was sketching earlier today and thought it would be fun to write. Let me know what you think of it, if you want more or if I made any errors.


End file.
